1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and an imaging method which image light emitted from a subject with an imaging element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, an imaging system which has a subject placed inside a housing, irradiates the subject with light using a light source provided in the housing to image the subject has been used in various fields.
In such an imaging system, an imaging method is primarily switched depending on the type of subject, and for example, an imaging system which images chemoluminescence, fluorescence, or reflected light from the subject or transmitted light transmitted through the subject with an imaging element to generate an image has been suggested.